Regret
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Sasuke thinks back about his life after returning to the village again after three years. Bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Weird inspiration. It's in Sasuke's point of view and it's really sort of random. Just a rant of his I guess...There will probably be three chapters on his life after he returns...**

**Review please!!!**

* * *

Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets.-Arthur Miller

* * *

I can't say that I expected everything to pause and stay the same in my absence, but I didn't expect what I came back to. This village which held some of my best and worst memories. Some of the most idiotic and the most inspiring people I've ever met. It wasn't my favorite place in the world but it had always been home for me.

When I came back, about three years ago today, I never thought this would happen. After I left the village didn't fall apart like I had figured it would. It actually _thrived_. It got stronger, and better, and it passed this effect on to everyone who lived within it. The ninja were faster, more talented. The civilians were plumper, and less burdened. It was almost like after I left everything just got better for them.

It made me sick.

I had left those years ago to sooth the roughness of my past. I left to get revenge for my clan and I had. It wasn't an easy feat. I was nearly killed, but I did it and then I came back. I knew I wouldn't exactly come back to welcome arms but I didn't expect this. No, this is what I came back to.

A team. A team which as not my own. A replacement. Someone taking _my_ place on _my_ team.

Naruto. My best friend. Well, I guess you could call him that, if I had to name someone I'd name the dobe. Naruto had grown, He had become impossibly stronger, like he had the tendency to do no matter the circumstances. He is now training to become the Hokage. Of course he'd have to be the one to keep his promise. Now look at him. He's mature-Well as mature as Naruto can be- he's determined. In fact, he had everything.

Sai, my replacement. He took my spot on the team and I have to say that I can't stand him. I mean really, the guy only ever smiles. Fake smiles at that. You could hit him in the face and he'd still only smile at you. And when Sakura's around-I gave an involuntary shutter- He treated her terribly. He'd call her ugly. He'd call her horrible names and make fun of her yet whenever he'd get hurt on a mission, Sakura would be the first-and only- on to heal him. She'd downright insist. I asked her once and she said she didn't trust anyone else to do it. Still he was just as strong as the others and it bothered me to say the least.

The there was what _really _surprised me when I returned. There was Sakura. My Sakura. Well she was my Sakura. There was once a time that she would've done anything for me. Anything. She was thin, somewhat pretty, if your into that sort of thing, and I guess you could say intelligent. But she was also annoying and she hung on my arm like an infatuated pans. It was disgusting. Oh but now I can hardly get her to look at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. I know the last one was really short, but I didn't intend it to be so, sorry and also this one is nearly shorter but the final chapter won't be quite so short. ^_^**

**Review please!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything Naruto related!**

When I first returned to the village, I felt dislocated. Out of place. I could feel others staring at me. Judging me like they were actually worthy enough to do so. Pathetic losers.

I'll say this; when I first returned, Sakura did catch my eye-It pains me to admit- with her apparent change; Her powerful, muscular arms, proof that she was getting stronger; her firm stomach, laced with slightly visible abs; her toned legs. Her hair was longer than I left it. It was to her mid back and it had darkened a bit. Her eyes were somewhat harder now, more reassured and intimidating. Who would have guess that she would've turned out to be a beauty?

I have to admit I had briefly entertained the idea that Sakura would perhaps assist me in carrying on the Uchiha line. I had thought that after I left and got my revenge, she'd still be here for me after I came back. I had held onto the fact that she still cared for me. I mean, she cared so deeply- so obviously- for me when I left. I could feel it and it used to make me both uncomfortable and incredibly grateful of her, even if I didn't show it. I couldn't ever forget that fact that she really cared. Not like a fan girl cared, but really deeply.

My absence from her however clearly altered her thoughts. She still fought to bring me back cut once I did return she simply took it upon herself to make her life's mission to avoid me. Not so much avoid me as simply forget I exist.

I will admit I've caught myself being blatant; staring at her, walking behind her. I watch her without even thinking about watching her. It's really creepy even for me.

I am all alone. Maybe that's why. Ever since I've came back they've been watching me too. Scrutinizing me like they have the right. Kiba that pompous jerk makes sure that I know he's keeping his closest eyes on me; just in case I decide to "go off and betray the village again" or something like that. And Shikamaru's every studying, unsatisfied gaze. He watches me more than most. He's got those really intense eyes and I can feel him examining my behavior.

He bother me more than any of them. Shikamaru Nara. Mostly because I see him almost everyday with Sakura. They've become really good friends according to everyone else in the village. It's disgusting. Naruto said that ever since Shikamaru got promoted he's been working right beside Hokage-Tsunade; and right beside Sakura too. It bothers me because I can see the way she looks at him. It used to be the way she looked at me, once.

I think it's only hitting me now because I assumed everyone would be happy to have me back eventually. After the initial shock of my departure wore off I assumed they'd be glad. Especially Sakura. But now that it's been years and they're still just as shifty around me, I can't stand it.

I don't deserve it if I do say so myself. I didn't do anything that wrong. Why condemn me for simply trying to smooth the rough of my past? It's not like they wouldn't want to do the same thing. I simply did what was best for me. So why am I still judged like a monster. Like a rouge?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, this is the new chapter. I realize it's been ages since I've updated and I'm sorry. Also, since it's been so long this chapter might have a slightly different feel to it than the other chapters, but don't shoot me! Review! I love you guys. Disclaimer.**_

* * *

_"Sakura." I stretched my voice out, willing it to reach her. Her eyes touch mine and I know that my mission was successful, but as she turns to me, her eyes are not the same. They are no longer soft and willing, no longer the beautiful green eyes that once held mine. Now they are red and hard, her lips are firm and her grin is mean. Her skin is dull and gritty and as beads of sweat slid down her nose she snarls at me._

_"Sakura?" I repeat but this time my voice is annoyingly weak, and I realize that I must be dreaming. Not because my Sakura has taken the form of a demon, but because I was on my knees, my hands reaching out for her and my eyes were soft: too soft for my pride to allow._

_Her hands grab mine and she pulls me up, long and yellow nails digging into my skin causing me to bleed, but I go willingly either way._

_"You came back." She says, her voice the voice of a child: the child I left so many years ago, on a park bench so late at night._

_I nod. "Yes." It's all I can say as she envelopes me in a hug. Her skin is cold against mine, so cold that I can't help but attempt to withdraw, but her arms are like iron, caging me close to her._

_"Why did you come back?" This voice was not the Sakura I know; The child Sakura. This voice belongs to Sakura the woman._

_I hold my breath before answering. "Because I've completed my goal."_

_She finally releases me and for a moment she becomes transparent and I can see both forms of Sakura through the ghastly green skin and red eyes. Young Sakura with tears streaming down her face, a quivering lips and her hands pressing against her chest, as if to cradle the pain, and Sakura Haruno the medic nin. Much taller, much more beautiful, also much more cold. There is something standoffish about her. Her arms are no longer holding herself together, but are now clenched at her sides, her jaw is set, her eyes firmer. She gazes at me as if I am a stranger._

_But before I can reach out for either of them, this new angry Sakura appears, and she gives me a sharp toothed smile before her hand raises, and cuts across my neck, effectively slicing the skin there._

.

.

.

I spring out of bed, my heart thudding against my chest, and a layer of sweat across my forehead.

For a moment irony crosses my mind. Me dreaming about her being the demon, when it's far from true; after all, I am the real demon.

My heart aches as I stand and stare out at the moon. I haven't seen the moon the same way for years now, but tonight it seems that the moon is looking at me, instead of the other way around.

After a long moment, I turn and put on my uniform and head for the door. Somehow I know where I'm going, but I don't want to admit it to myself.

I don't think I really want to go there. Mostly because I'm scared of what I might find. What if I get there and a man answers the door? Or worse than just any man, what if he answers the door. Shikamaru Nara?

However I cannot stop my feet from bring me to her door, for whatever reason and I'm surprised that I don't even have to knock, because she answers before I raise my hand.

Pink appears from behind the door. Pink hair, cheeks, lips, and even pink clothing. "Sasuke." She whispers and I'm almost ashamed to say it may be the first time I've heard her say it in 5 years at least.

"You're awake?" I breath.

She looks at me as if she's trying to see through a genjutsu for a long moment, before she speaks again. "I felt your chakra so I woke up." For some reason she blushes at this.

"Oh." It's all I can say.

Somehow even now, the first conversation we've had in years, she manages to look displaced and awkward…And then she spoke so softly I wasn't even sure she meant to say it out loud. "Do you want to come in?"

I gaze down at her for a long moment before nodding and she steps aside, allowing me to enter.

Her house looks like I would imagine it, simple but not bland. It is also very tidy. On her walls I see pictures of Naruto and some of her other friends through out the years. None of me, but then again, should I have expected some?

"Why are you here?" Her voice is shaky as I turned around to face her.

I shrugged as an answer, mostly because I couldn't seem to find my voice, but she didn't seem to find this weird. I suppose because she still knows me, even after all the years of absence.

Calmly, she sits on the couch, not speaking like she once would have; back when I knew her. Maybe she really has matured as much as it seemed like she had.

On the clock in the corner, the red numbers read 1:28 and for some reason, she doesn't seem tired or even annoyed by my presence at such an hour.

She simply holds my eyes with a stern since of reality. She knew why I was here, and I knew this wasn't a dream. In fact, this was all almost too real.

"I haven't talked to you in a long time." She points out, her voice breaking the stifling silence.

I nod and she stands, walking closer. "Well," She breaths out before finishing her sentence. "Things change I guess."

This is true. "You've changed." I told her, a pressure building in my chest.

She smiles softly. "So have you." Sadly her eyes don't change back to the eyes I remember. I had almost expected them to. To somehow revert back to the eyes I remembered. "Things can't be the same." She says as if she can read my mind.

For once I do not choose silence, but instead simply can't think of anything to say.

Maybe she recognized this, and she presses her hand on my chest. "We all make mistakes." She hums, her voice softer than I've heard it in a long time. "We just have to recognize them, and then start over."

I nod. "Where do I start?" I asked, for once wishing my voice wasn't so dull and emotionless.

She smiled. "Walking through that door was one step." Her hand clenched my shirt. "The other is apologizing."

I smirk very subtly, but I know she can see it. "I can't promise anything." I tell her and she laughs.


End file.
